


Carrying the storm inside

by ghostofthejungle



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Diana is 5 or 6 years old, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, It has been raining since three days, Mother-Daughter Relationship, My city is sinking like atlantis and that's how I cope with it, No Sex, No Underage Sex, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, little diana, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/pseuds/ghostofthejungle
Summary: Little Diana is afraid of thunderstorms.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Carrying the storm inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/gifts).



Diana looked up from her book.  
She hardly lost focus while looking at those picturesque images of war and battles, but _that_ surely was a valid reason to get distracted.  
  
Themyscira never looked that way; tree fronds were bended by the wind and the bright flowers were almost impossible to see, as the rain incessantly fell.

A rumble suddenly resounded in the palace and, short after, a vivid light almost made her blind.  
Terrified, she ran to her mother, fearing that something very bad was about to happen.  
  
She was surprised by finding a calm and relaxed Hippolyta near the window. One of her hands was placed on the glass, raindrops softly tapping on it. The Queen quickly noticed the terror in her child's eyes and explained her there was nothing to worry about; it was all part of the magic of nature.  
  
Diana was a bit relieved, but then another thunder echoed, followed by a blinding lightning that made the little girl cover her eyes with her hands.  
«I don't like that light»  
  
Her mother smiled and took her hands, making her wrists rub. When Diana opened her arms, a small lightning briefly illuminated the area and then disappeared.  
Astonished and surprised, the child repeated the same movement for a couple of times. She was so fascinated she quickly forgot how scared she was.  
  
«You are a very brave girl, Diana.»  
  
Hippolyta melancholically smiled, naively hoping that, in the future, she would have needed her powers for nothing but to relax during a thunderstorm.


End file.
